


blankets, sunshine and support

by wombatpop



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxious Donny, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, One Shot, Trans Donny, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: Donny hates shark week. And Utivich hates it with him.





	blankets, sunshine and support

Blankets rustle and Donny curls into himself a little further. The sun flashes briefly through a crack in his curtains. It’s a Friday. No, Saturday. He knew it was coming yesterday; he always gets terrible cramps the day before. But they’re worse the day of. His room is small - he likes to think it’s cosy. But today it’s a little suffocating, discomfort and tiredness upping his anxiety.

Dull footsteps, too quick to be his mother, approach up the stairs. Donny shuts his eyes a little more.

A knock.

Maybe it’s not for him?

Another knock and a “Good Morning!” and the door finally creaks open.

“You know it’s nearly the afternoon, already?”

A muffled “Fuck off” escapes from where Donny’s face is buried in his pillow.  
Utivich walks to the curtains, straining to keep the sunshine at bay, and throws them open. Light floods the room and Donny groans.

“Some sunlight’ll make you feel better. Promise.”

Utivich sits on the bed and looks at the back of Donny’s head, expectantly.  
“You’re missing out on a beautiful day today, you know.”  
Donny turns slowly, giving him a look dark enough to frighten the most courageous.  
“I’m not in the mood, Utivich.”  
Usually he calls Utivich ‘Smitty’, but not when he’s annoyed. Utivich is not deterred.  
“I know, I know, but I’m here to make you feel better.”  
Donny looks at him. This isn’t quite the first time that Utivich has turned up at his house uninvited, but it is the first time he’s done something like this.  
“So. I’ve got some of that tonic that my neighbour makes for my sister, and absolutely nothing better to do today.”  
Utivich places a thick green bottle Donny’s bedside table. Donny doesn’t move, but Utivich can tell he’s warming up to the idea.  
“What’d’ya think?”  
Donny’s expression changes and he’s clearly supressing a smile.  
“Only if you stop being so goddamned cheerful.”  
Utivich pulls an exaggerated frown, and Donny finally breaks into a grin.  
“Let’s kick Aunt Flo’s ass.”


End file.
